Twelve Days
by 27dayz
Summary: Listen as young Teddy Lupin recounts twelve very important days for the Weasley Family.
1. Victoire

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

Listen as Teddy Remus Lupin recounts twelve very improtant days for the Weasley family.

Twelve Days

Chapter One

May 2, 2000

"Gramma Weaze!" I cried, running to Grandma Weasley. She gave me a big hug! I like Grandma Weasley.

"Hello dear," she cooed, "How is my little Teddy Bear?"

"Good," I said, snuggling closer to her.

"Are you having a good day with Uncle Harry?" she asked.

"He had a very good day. Uncle Harry, on the other hand, had to pay for nearly a ton of chocolate after Mr. Lupin got into one of the bins in Honeydukes, didn't he?" Uncle Harry answered, ruffling my hair. I giggled. I like when he does that.

"A little troublemaker," Grandma Weasley sighed. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"A future marauder," Uncle Harry said, following me and Grandma Weasley into the living room. Everyone was there!

"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch the sky!" Uncle George took me from Grandma Weasley and tossed me in the air. I laughed. It was fun.

"George, don't hurt him!" Grandma Weasley scolded.

"He likes it!" Uncle George argued. Then Uncle Charlie took me and tickled me.

"Guess what, Teddy, you're gonna have a little friend to play with soon," he said once he stopped tickling me.

"Fwend?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're not the only baby around here anymore, Mate," Uncle George said as Uncle Ron took me from Uncle George.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Bill and Fleur are having there own baby," Uncle Percy explained, putting down his book. I didn't like him very much. He didn't like to play like my other Uncles did.

"Wa a baby?" I asked, looking up at Uncle Ron.

"A baby is like you, but littler," he explained.

"Like me?" I asked. I didn't know that a baby was like me.

"Sort of," Uncle Ron said.

"Is there any word on when Little Baby Weasley is going to arrive in the world?" Uncle Harry asked, sitting next to Aunty Ginny. I crawled overtop of Uncle Ron to get to her. Aunty Ginny is my favouritest person in the whole world! She gives me candy and reads me stories and gives lots of hugs.

"Should be any time now," Grandpa Weasley said. He was sitting in his chair.

"Yeah, and Mum's on pins and needles waiting for her first grandkid to come out," Uncle George said.

"I'd like to see you when you have your first child, George. Then we'll see who's overreacting," Grandma Weasley said to him. Then she looked back to the stairs.

"Do you think Mum's aware that this isn't going to be her kid?" Aunty Ginny whispered.

"Fleur'll remind her quick," Uncle Ron said back.

"Eh, I'm sure she'll be the same way when you and Hermione pop out the first one," Uncle George said. Uncle Harry and Uncle Charlie and Aunty Ginny laughed. I didn't know why. Uncle Ron's face turned really red and Aunty Hermione glared at Uncle George. She looked like she was going to yell at him. Then suddenly someone was crying. I thought Aunty Hermione hexed Uncle George, but she didn't. Then there was a loud THUD and Uncle Bill fell down the stairs.

"It's a girl!" he kept yelling as Uncle Charlie and Uncle Percy helped him up, "It's a girl!"

"Oh, Bill!" Grandma Weasley was crying and hugging Uncle Bill. Then everyone went upstairs except me and Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron and Aunty Ginny and Aunty Hermione. Everyone was moving a lot and running up and down the stairs.

"Why don't you lot come and see the baby too?" Grandpa Weasley asked when he came back down the stairs, "The crowd's thinning out a bit and Molly finally handed the baby over to Charlie."

"We could show Teddy the baby," Aunty Ginny suggested, lifting me up. We went upstairs and I couldn't see much 'cause everyone was standing in the way. Then everyone moved away as we got closer to the bed. Aunt Fleur was laying on it, holding something in a pink blanket. I don't like pink. Aunt Ginny put me on the bed.

"'Ello, Teddy," Aunt Fleur said, smiling at me. I wanted to hug her, but Uncle Harry kept me back. Then Aunt Fleur moved the pink blanket and I saw a little thing. It looked like a monkey from my picture book except it was kind of pink too and it had yellow hair. The thing opened its eyes and looked at me. It had blue eyes. I inched a little closer to it. What was it?

"That's the baby, Ted," Uncle Harry said, putting his head next to mine, "That's your new friend, Victoire."

_That_ was the baby! I thought it was supposed to look like me! I turned and looked at Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry.

"It no look like me."


	2. Dominique

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters. I always thought that Teddy and Victoire wouldn't really get along as kids but then learn to like each other.

Listen as Teddy Remus Lupin recounts twelve very improtant days for the Weasley family.

Twelve Days

Chapter Two

June 21, 2002

"Gerroff, Vic-tar!" I shouted, pushing Victoire away. I hated it when she hugged me.

"Teddy Remus Lupin, what kind of behaviour is that? Apologize to Victoire!" Gran scolded me. I glared at Victoire.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Better," Gran said.

"Hey, Ted! Look what I've got!" Uncle George called me. I ran over to him and saw that he had Magic Putty. I grinned. That's my favourite toy. It's like me. It changes into things. I grabbed the putty and started playing with it. It turned into a shark. I grabbed it and ran at Victoire.

"RAWR!" I roared, chasing her around Uncle Bill's house with the shark.

"NO!" Victoire cried and ran to Uncle Charlie.

"Ted, cut it out. You're scaring her," Uncle Charlie told me, picking up little Victoire. I frowned and went back to sit on the floor. Everyone started being mean to me when Victoire came. They all liked her better, but she isn't so great. She's a little cry-baby.

"Teddy, come here, Sweetie," Aunty Ginny called me. I smiled. Aunty Ginny still liked me. I ran over to her with my shark.

"Look at what I made," I showed her. I was proud.

"That's really good, Teddy. I like it," she said, kissing my head. I knew she would like it.

"I like you, Aunty Ginny," I said, hugging her.

"Yeah, you only tell her that every time you see her," Uncle Harry said, laughing, "We all know you like Aunty Ginny, Teddy."

"That's because he has good taste," Aunty Ginny said, smiling at Uncle Harry.

"That means I have good taste too," he said, kissing her cheek. I made a face. I don't like it when Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny kiss. Its yucky.

"I wouldn't call it good," Uncle Ron muttered to Aunt Hermione. She pushed him a little. Aunty Ginny just gave Uncle Harry a kiss. That reminds me…

"Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry are getting married!" I announced. Everyone looked at me, even Uncle Percy. Uncle Harry's eyes got really big and he was shaking his head.

"WHAT?" Uncle Ron, Uncle George, Uncle Percy, Uncle Charlie, and Grandpa Weasley shouted.

"That's wonderful!" Grandma Weasley exclaimed, rushing over to Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny.

"Mum, no, Teddy's just saying that!" Aunty Ginny said, cringing a little. No!

"No, I'm not! Uncle Harry told me so!" I shouted over everyone. Everyone stopped moving and looked at me. Uncle Harry's face was really red. Then everyone looked at him.

"D-did you?" Aunty Ginny asked in a squeaky voice.

"I…I well…it was supposed to be a…uh…surprise…" Uncle Harry stuttered. He sounded like Victoire when she tried to talk.

"You want to marry me?" Aunty Ginny asked. She looked as wide-eyed as Uncle Harry.

"Do you want to marry me?" he asked her back. She nodded and Uncle Harry smiled and everyone started talking all at once.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Grandma Weasley cried, running and hugging both Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry.

"OUR SISTER?" Uncle George and Uncle Ron kept yelling. Then Uncle Bill ran into the room, but I was the only one who noticed.

"Another girl! Her name's Dominique!" he shouted. No one heard him so he shouted again, "OI! I have another girl!"

Finally Grandma Weasley looked at him with teary eyes, "Oh, Bill! That's wonderful, Darling! Oh, this is such a good day! A new son-in-law and a new granddaughter!"

"New son-in-law?" Uncle Bill asked. Then he looked at Harry.

"Harry just proposed!" Grandma Weasley announced. Uncle Bill looked in shock.

"Er, Bill, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to upstage you or anything, but Teddy…well he sort of wrecked my whole plan-" Uncle Harry tried to explain, but Uncle Bill interrupted him.

"Welcome to the family, Mate," he said, shaking Uncle Harry's hand.

"He must still be happy about having the kid," Uncle George whispered to Uncle Charlie and Uncle Ron, "He's not threatening to curse Harry if he ever hurts our little sister."

"We will all do that later," Uncle Charlie said.

Then suddenly Aunty Hermione picked me up and Uncle Bill picked up Victoire. We were taken into a room followed by everyone else. Aunt Fleur was lying on a bed and she was holding a pink blanket. Uncle Bill put Victoire on the bed first.

"That's your baby sister, Dominique," he told her.

"I like!" Victoire said loudly, leaning in to kiss the baby. I laughed when the baby pushed Victoire away with her tiny arm. I liked this baby.

TBC


End file.
